


Stone Cold

by TinderWulf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark, Inspired by a Demi Lovato Song, Non-Canonical Character Death, Suicide, does not follow canon, there's a dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:02:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23163688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinderWulf/pseuds/TinderWulf
Summary: When Dean only believes his own truths, Sam soldiers on. Until he can't.
Kudos: 11





	Stone Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I had to get out of my head so I can go on with my life. Not beta read, and this song "Stone Cold by Demi Lovato" made me sob. 
> 
> Just dipping my toes in this fandom. I read far more than I write.
> 
> I can never read these sad ones.
> 
> * * *

It hadn’t taken Dean long to blame Sam for not looking for him. Sam had, but it didn’t matter. Dean would always believe what he wanted. Sam had searched for months on end before taking up residence in an old cabin in the mountains. It wasn’t long after that that a dog started sleeping on his porch. 

Even then, between cabin repairs and poor sleep, Sam searched. Magic, demons, contacts… there was nothing. No one knew anything and Dean couldn’t be located in Heaven, Hell, or on Earth. Never in a million years did Sam think Dean would end up in Purgatory. He should have, but he didn’t so maybe he was to blame.

In the three months since Dean had showed up, they’d barely talked. Sam wasn’t sure why Dean stayed when he obviously wanted nothing to do with his little brother. And Sam’s dog… well, he refused to give the dog up which meant even more anger from Dean. 

They hunted; they slept; they rarely spoke outside of cases.

That was Sam’s life now. He had hoped after all this time that he and Dean could relax back into their routine but Sam didn’t see that coming. He missed his best friend but Dean had Benny now; a better brother.

Which was who they’d met up with at an old bar. Sam kept his head down, he wasn’t exactly welcome company where his brother was concerned but Benny tried to include him in. Sam tried to appreciate that.

“You’re empty,” Benny said brining Sam out of his thoughts. His glass was full. Lifting his head, Sam noticed Dean was gone. A quick scan showed him at the pool table. Meeting Benny’s eyes, Sam raised a brow for him to continue. “I can smell human emotions and I smell nothing on you, cher.”

“It’s a shitty life.”

“It’s more than that,” Benny answered, his eyes startling in the bar. “It’s… like stone. Just a hard wall of nothing.”

_Stone cold._ Sam understood that. He’s lived that for a year. “I better get back.”

“The dog?” Benny asked.

“Yeah.”

“What’s his name?”

“Dog,” Sam answered before throwing some cash on the table. “Later, Benny.”

“Cher,” Benny returned quietly.

* * *

It was two months of non-stop cases before they ended up back at the cabin. Two months of nothing. Dean still went out of his way to not speak to Sam unless it was necessary. Sam didn’t think it could still hurt, especially when he couldn’t feel anything anymore. 

They met up with Benny again in a bar, this one a little worse off than the last but Sam didn’t care. He wouldn’t be staying long. It would just be another bar, another girl Dean disappeared with, and another night in silence. 

“You need to eat,” Benny told him as he slid into the booth in front of Sam.

“Not hungry,” Sam replied. He never was anymore. “I’ll have something at the cabin.” Lies were easy.

“You need a ride back?”

“Thanks,” Sam answered. “But I’ll walk. Clear my head.”

“It’s five miles up the mountain, Cher.”

“I’ll be fine.” Sam stood, he was a bit restless. He just needed to go. “Make sure he makes it back okay, would you?”

“Sure.”

“I’ll see you around, Benny.”

Sam’s feet took him down the street to the liquor store before he turned and made his way toward the cabin. The liquor would keep the chill out of his bones long enough for him to get there. He walked, drank, and walked some more.

He didn’t know how long he walk, but he just kept putting one foot in front of the other out of habit. The farther he went, the more snow that covered the ground. The tree were dense and the stars shining brightly. It used to be something Sam would take time to look at. But there was no want inside of him anymore. No needs. Just emptiness and nothing. 

Sam was tired. Tired of struggling to breathe, to eat, to work… 

Before he realized, he’d entered the cabin. His boots left show prints behind as he dug into his bag for his knife, the one Dean gave him, and tucked it into his jeans before sending a quick text off to Dean and making his way back out of the cabin.

* * *

The second Dean’s phone went off, he checked it just in case Sam ran into trouble. Dean knew he could take care of himself but old habits die hard. 

_From: Sammy  
I’m happy for you._

Dean sucked in an alarmed breath. That was an odd thing to say. Alarm bells rang in Dean’s head as he dropped the pool stick and grabbed his coat. 

“Dean?”

“Something’s not right,” Dean answered roughly as he high-tailed it out of the bar and to his car with Benny hot on his heels. His heart raced as fear settled into his core. 

“What do you mean?”

“Sam,” Dean said, his voice tight as his throat clogged with emotion. His phone buzzed again, his cold fingers fumbling with it to open the message.

_From: Sammy  
I wish I could mend this but here’s my goodbye._

“Son of a bitch!” Dean yelled before he threw the phone and pressed the pedal down. It felt like it took forever to reach the opening to the cabin. 

It was the damn dog that made him panic. 

Throwing the car into park, he was out before the engine died. The dog was yipping and crying for anyone that would listen. Dean was listening now. “Dog!” Dean called and as soon as the dog took off, Dean was after it with Benny right behind him.

“Blood,” Benny said. “Gotta stay back.”

Dean said nothing as he was left alone running through the woods. He knew there would be scratches on his face and neck where he rushed through, but his thoughts were on Sammy. His Sammy.

The moon glittered down onto the snow making it sparkle as Dean finally emerged into an opening. But it wasn’t the bright shining stars or the way the full moon danced on the snow that had him screaming his brothers name. It was the body in the middle of the clearing, the dog howling to the moon, and the blood standing out against the white.

“Benny!” Dean yelled as he crawled towards his brother. 

Tears fell, wails tearing from Dean’s throat when he touched Sam’s exposed forearm. 

Cold.

Stone cold.


End file.
